The Moon's Tide
by Cryptx
Summary: Set after the Giant War. The war has taken a toll on the demigod. Annabeth and Leo sacrificed themselves to banish Gaea. Both Greek and Roman demigods took on losses but the ones hit the worse was Artemis' hunters with no surviving members. Join the son of the sea and the goddess of the moon on their quest for happiness *Sorry I'm terrible at summaries, any criticism is welcomed*
1. Chapter 1

The Moon's Tide: Chapter 1

Percy stood in the middle of Olympus' Throne room, along with what's left of the seven. Jason stoically held a crying Piper, but he was on the verge of breaking down himself. Frank and Hazel were no better off, both of them teary eyed and shivering. But the worst was Percy, even though nothing streamed down his face, even though he stood strong and faced up, there were no one for him to hold on to. His Annabeth and Leo has destroyed Gaea, sacrificing herself in the process.

The Olympians were quiet, no celebration of victory, no boisterous boasting about their prowess. Even Ares couldn't muster a grin, the god of war who won a battle couldn't be happy about it. Every set of eyes looking down at the surviving demigods were grim, no one could say anything to pick up the mood.

"Demigods!" Zeus boomed, shaking everyone out of their stupor. "It has been a long day, I'm sorry to call this off early, but there will be no celebration tonight. This doesn't mean that Olympus won't recognized you for your heroics, but that's for another day until we all recover from this ordeal. Council dismissed!" With that he flashed away, no dramatic exits, even the light produced was barely bright enough to make anyone squint. But everyone saw a glimpse of tear in his eyes, so quick that they all waved that thought, the god of the sky wouldn't mourn his daughter's death in such an obvious fashion.

One by one the Olympians disappeared into their temple, the demigods left the halls and walked to the makeshift rooms prepared for them. Percy still stood there, looking forward, not moving a single inch. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and strong and comforting one, but his father went back into the ocean's depth. The air was still, no sounds were made, the constellations in the sky were dimmed, as to mourn with him.

A sob choked down, but it wasn't Percy's. He jerked his head toward the source, and there was Artemis in her human size sitting atop her giant throne. Her head buried in her knee and her slender arms wrapped around her legs.

' _She looks so small,'_ he thought, ' _So weak.'_

Tentatively, he made his way over, step-by-step. He bowed at the goddess of the hunt, who was in a state less dignified than what her title would represent.

"Lady Artemis," he said, his head still lowered.

He felt a pair of silver eyes pierce him, his eyes rose up to meet her gaze. What he saw wasn't the eyes of a man-hating goddess that scrutinized his every being. Instead it was the eyes of a hurt maiden, someone who lost too much to have any other feelings than sadness. Her auburn hair usually in a ponytail was now covering her face, wet from her tears.

They looked at each other for a minute before Artemis too disappeared. He understood perfectly why she was feeling so sorrowful. Anyone would be after losing all of their friends at once, especially ones that have been with them for many millennia.

Percy cried in the throne room, away from everybody else. Tears streamed down his face and dropped on to the cold marble floor. He dropped to his knees, unable to cope with the previous events and unwilling to let go of the future he planned for two people. They were going to get married, have kids, and die of old age. She wasn't supposed to die in a battlefield, it's a cold place, a lonely death unfit for the love of his life. She was supposed to outlive him as she was always the smarter person making better decisions. He let out a scream so sorrowful that Olympus shook with him, every deity felt it, but none of them did anything but left the demigod to mourn. No one knew how long he stayed like that until he blacked out in exhaustion.

He woke up next to a crackling fire, its flame sending warmth out to every being on Olympus. The sun was at its highest point, shining light into the throne room from the opening in the ceiling. Hestia sat cross-legged across from him, tending to the hearth. She smiled warmly at Percy, who returned it with a solemn look.

"How are you feeling Percy?"

"…" The demigods took him time thinking about the answer, five minutes went by before he finally spoke up. "Lost."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hestia inquired, she knows confronting it isn't the safest route right now, but it's the one that will bring the most closure.

"My whole life up until yesterday was dictated by prophecies, it took away my freedom, sure, but it also gave me guidance. Annabeth was supposed to be my life after this, I made so much plans with her, but it just goes to show that anything the fate hasn't planned will never be concrete."

"It was actually three days ago, you've been asleep here for a long time. And I'm sorry Percy, but she made her decision and you have to see that it was as much for you as it was for the world."

"I know!" Tears streamed down him face again, "Do you know what she said to me before we went to battle? She said, 'whatever happens to any of us, the living one have to live happily and as long as possible.' She told me I have to be happy even if she's gone! And I don't know how to!"

"You can't rush happiness Percy, you have wait until it comes to you." Hestia stood up, hands outstretched. "Come, we have to give the dead their proper rites."

Percy took the goddess' hand and immediately they were both transported to Camp Half-Blood. People milled around, all with their own solemn faces, but there were only Greeks demigods, the Roman have been teleported back to their own camp for their own funeral rites. The only other divine being was Dionysus who have to watch over the camp, and Artemis who was mourning her hunters.

Each and every dead demigod was in shroud, with different colors depending on their godly origin. The largest group was wrapped in silver with a bow and hunting knife tied on top. But Percy's thoughts were somewhere else, he walked toward the only one shroud that mattered to him, Annabeth's.

It was made of a grey silk, with owls, and what surprised him the most, tridents embroidered upon the fabric in an effort to symbolized their love for each other. But Annabeth wasn't in there, her body was engulfed by Gaea without a single trace to recover. Percy cried again, he couldn't handle the prospect of a future without Annabeth, but he has to because of the promise he made to his love.

The rest of the ceremony went by like a blur, the only things that Percy really paid attention to was when he burnt his girlfriend's shroud, saying his last goodbye to what could've been. But the moment that broke the heart of many campers was when Artemis herself carried every single shroud of her hunter to the burial place, still dignified, but with tears streaming down her face. She set fire to her past comrade and disappeared, most likely to cry in peace.

Dinner that night was no less of a quiet affair, everyone quickly ate their food, gave offering to their parent, and disappeared into the cabins. Percy gave offerings to his father, Lady Hestia, and somewhat hesitantly, Lady Artemis.

Percy couldn't sleep, he tossed and turned in bed but to no avail, his mind didn't want to obey him. So, he went out for a walk to the lake nearby, hiding from the patrol harpies that might make him their dinner. A full moon was set over the water, reflected on its surface, stars and constellations were scattered around it, decorating the night sky.

He saw a familiar silhouette sitting on the river banks, she was no more than twelve, but he knew that her appearance did not reflect her age. Artemis stared out into the water, lost in her thought.

"I didn't know you like this spot too," Percy sat down beside her, careful to keep his distance.

"It's a good thinking spot." Artemis said solemnly

"What are you thinking about?"

"The universe is so large, the planet we stay on is still so small compared to it that I can't help but think that in the grand scale of things, even gods are specks of dust, unable to affect the mechanism of fate in the slightest. Why do mortal pray to such powerless beings that are subjected to the same situation as themselves, unable to change their own destiny."

"I don't know the answer to that, being a victim of fate myself."

There was a moment of silence between them, each of them enjoying the fresh air and cool breeze caressing their faces.

"Perseus, how do I be happy?"

"What do you mean?"

"I visited my hunters in Elysium, all of them, hundreds of girls that have been my faithful followers, I was crying, and they all comforted me. They were happy, talking and spending an eternity with each other, it's unfair. I know it's selfish of me to say this, but they all have each other, and I'm left on my own." She choked down a sob.

"You still haven't answered my question." Percy pressed on, taking the same approached Hestia did earlier that day.

"When I left, they told me to not worry about them," she paused, "and be happy. Like how am I supposed to know how to be happy without them?" She screamed.

He hesitated, not knowing if he should follow through with his course of action. But helping a friend is more important than the fear of getting zapped. Percy wrapped his arms around Artemis comfortingly to ease the goddess of her pain. Instead of punishing him like the presumptuous male he is, she buried her head into the crook of his neck and cried. His hand rubbed her back in an effort to sooth her.

He cracked his first smile ever since the battle with Gaea. "I'm glad to know I'm not alone in my quest to become happy."

They stayed together in each other's embrace for god know how long.


	2. Chapter 2

The Moon's Tide: Chapter 2

Percy crashed on his bed, the conversation with Artemis struck up hope within him, he wanted to have a future again, to reach for a goal. He thought back to just minutes ago.

' _I'm disbanding the hunt," Artemis said._

' _Wait! Why?' Percy said astonished. 'It's so important to you.'_

' _I don't want to lose anymore. I will still help girls in need of course, but I won't take them under me, just deliver them to the right authority."_

' _Then what's happening with finding happiness? Wasn't the hunt your source of it?'_

' _I know Perseu-'_

' _It's Percy, Lady Artemis.'_

' _Perseus,' she said with a hint of amusement in her voice, he sighed in resignation. 'but I just feel like I should find something else that will make me happy. Something out of routine, I can't rely on the same thing forever.'_

He was lost in thought, it was something he should consider. Artemis started the gears turning in his head and now he can't stop everything from clicking into place.

"I will finish what I planned." He said to everyone and no one. "I'm going to achieve mines and Annabeth's dream of having a normal life."

Percy laughed loudly, almost maniacally, he found a start. Unlike before wherehe was like an arrow stuck in the ground, now he is notched, ready to shoot into the future.

But where to start? He need to finish high school, maybe go to college, then he has to move out. But to do that he has to find a job, something that pays enough to scrape by.

He sighed. "Tomorrow problems' for tomorrow me."

 **Time Skips of 5 years**

Percy Jackson let out a sigh, his past decisions were coming back to bite him in the ass. _'Why did I want to attend college?'_ He has a five-page paper on the importance of Greek religion on the development of western culture due the next day, and he haven't so much as wrote the first letter of his name on it.

"Screw the gods!" He vents his frustration at his religion class out loud. People nearby looked at him in sympathy, they all went through the same hell in the past.

"Tsk tsk tsk," a girl put her hand on his shoulder, "Perce, we learned this in class, the Greek Pantheon isn't so forgiving of insults toward them."

'Tell me about it,' he mentally rolled his eyes, as if he hadn't experienced it first-hand. "You talk as if you know their wrath Ally."

The brown-haired girl wiggled a finger in front of his eyes, "I don't know, I wouldn't want to be zapped by Zeus, or cursed by Athena, or turned into a deer by Artemis..."

"Jackalope," he corrected.

"What?"

"What? Nothing! Hahahaha…" He laughed nervously.

"You're very weird sometimes you know that? Anyways, since we're both struggling with the same assignment, let's help each other." She pulled at his arm. "Come on, I know a great coffee shop."

He allowed her to lead him a few blocks away, into a shop with a dark green sign.

"Your example of a great coffee shop is Starbucks?" He scrunched his face in incredulously.

"Hey, I didn't say it was some hipster shop," she laughed in her deceit, "besides, they got great drinks."

"What do you want? It's on me." Percy said, feeling generous.

"Oh? What is this unheard of gentlemanly side of you Percy Jackson?"

"Yeah yeah, give me the order your highness," he bowed down mockingly.

"A pumpkin spice latte," She gave a dignified huff, "and don't call me basic, it's a seasonal item that isn't available any other time of the year."

With that Ally left to find them seats, which was unnecessary seeing as the store was unusually deserted for a Starbucks of its location. He lined up behind a couple that was clinging to each other, displaying way too much affection in public.

Percy shifted his attention to the barista instead, he noticed her giving a few glances at him. He observed her more closely, she had curly auburn hairs that seems to want to pop out from the ponytail she has them in, her striking blue eyes shifting between her customer and Percy. Was it his imagination or does she look a bit angry at him?

"How may I help you today?" The girl asked Percy.

"Um… May I have a pumpkin spice latte and a matcha frap?" She looks a bit older than him, maybe by a few years.

"Size?"

"Regular."

"Do you mean the Grande?"

"…Yes," this was getting incredibly awkward for him.

"You know, your girlfriend is really pretty," she said as she handed the cups to her co-worker, as if testing him.

"Nooo…" he chuckled lightly, "she's just a classmate."

He glanced behind, no other customers waiting in line, Ally is currently typing up a storm on her laptop.

"Are you sure about that?" Did he hear a slight threat in her tone?

"How can I have a girlfriend when such a beauty is in front of me? Uhh…" He looked at her left breast, "Lunetta, what a nice name."

"Hmph, what a typical male, trying to talk to two girls at once." She smiled a smile of amusement, but something about it seems so familiar. "And did you just check out my rack?"

"Hey! Don't call me a pervert," he huffed. "It's just a coincidence that they were behind your nametag." e

"Drinks for Percy?" another female voice called out.

Lunetta turned to her coworker, "I got it." She brought the two drinks to him. "Enjoy."

"Thanks." He took the drinks and walked toward his waiting friend, he can't help but think that he was forgetting something important in the back of his mind.

The next three and a half hours was the most productive time he had ever spent in his life, he had completed his paper. Although it was a rough completion, but the fine-tuning can always be done later. His ability to focus weren't surprising to him anymore, as he grew up his ADHD and dyslexia has gotten better, something he was grateful for.

Ally was putting the final sentences in her paper, her eyes unfocused. He sympathizes with her, the both of them were mentally exhausted from the work load they had just put themselves through.

"I guess we're done here," Percy packed up his belongings and put them in his backpack.

"I don't wanna be here any longer Percy," Ally grumbled, "I want to drift off to dream land and die."

"You want to join me for dinner? I'm starving."

"Nah, I have an appointment to keep with la la land."

"I really like the way you use your metaphors, it's interesting."

"Bye Perce, I'm gonna blast."

She stood up and walked out the store, but not before giving him a wink and a few shots from her finger guns. He gave her a wave before pulling out his phone, looking for a good restaurant nearby.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye the barista from earlier leaving work.

"Lunetta!" He called out to her.

"What?" She turned to face him, positively annoyed.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?"

She let out an exasperated sigh, "do you realize that we've only just met? And I don't want to be the backup plan of someone ditched by his girlfriend."

"I told you, she's just a friend, and what's wrong with me? I think I'm decent looking enough right?" They both shared a laugh.

"I didn't know you were such a shallow person as to rely on your," she gave him an up-down assessment, "incredible good looks."

"I'm just joking around," he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I just want to eat out, I'm getting sick of ambrosia and nectar."

"W-wh-what?" Lunetta was acting suspiciously nervous.

"Oh, it's nothing, uh, subject change, you down for pizza? There's a really good place around here, they sell them by the big-ass slices."

"You know what?" Another sigh. "Fine, I'll be your replacement date."

'Thank all the gods that Ally led me here,' Percy was doing victory laps in his mind.

As they walk he can't help but reminisced to that day five years ago, when he started his self-declared quest. He couldn't believe how far he has come, from that depressed puddle of depression back to his usual cheery self. He made a lot of friends along the way, and is still making more as evidenced by his current companion. But he realized that there's still a long way to go to accomplish his goal, all he can do now is enjoy the present with whatever presents it can present him.

Percy took a glance at his new friend, she was wearing a pair of white high-waisted jean, a light pink long-sleeved crop top, and white Vans. The only accessory on her was a small black purse, presumably where she stuffed an impossible number of items inside as many other girls do.

"So, Lunetta huh?" starting a conversation have never been his strong suit but here goes nothing. "That's a really unique name."

"Do you like it? I gave it to myself."

"You changed your name? I hope it's not for any nefarious reasons like being a spy for Russia," he joked.

"Perhaps," a deadly silence settled in between them. Lunetta raised her hand in a menacing manner, as if to dispose of the person who knew her secret, but instead punched Percy in the arm. "I'm only joking you dork."

"Hey, we're here," Percy exclaimed excitedly. They entered the cafeteria styled diner, except it's upgraded by a hundred time. The counter displayed an array of freshly baked pizza, all mouth-wateringly delicious. He got a slice of the supreme while Lunetta was satisfied with spinach and mushrooms, they both got a drinks cup for Coke. All paid for by the gentleman of course

The pair settled down at a booth near the window, which they managed to steal right after the previous people left.

"I can't believe we managed to cop such good seats," Percy said. "It's so busy right now that I would imagine eating while standing up might have been the only choice."

"We can't have that happen after you invited me out for dinner, now can we?" She winked wryly, as if she had a hand in our luck, which he has suspicions about.

Before they started eating, Percy made a quick prayer like usual to his father, Hestia, and Artemis. He had done this for so long that it became a habit to him, but he showed no sign of ever stopping.

"No amen?" Lunetta asked

"Hmm?" Percy asked, he didn't catch what she said as he just came out of his thoughts.

"You don't say amen at the end of your prayers?" She asked again, but he felt no inquisitiveness behind it, as if she already knew the answer.

"Oh, it's complicated," he paused for a moment to gather thoughts. "But long story short I'm not Christian."

"Not a rare sight these days, the human race is losing their faith in any divine beings."

"A friend of mine once said that gods are but specks of dust in this vast universe," Percy looked outside into the street, "I think that as we as a civilization progress we realize that the world is much bigger than what it seems like, and as we go down this road, we keep coming to the conclusions are the same as us against this world, trapped and powerless against the turning gears."

"How philosophical, your friend must be very intelligent." She hid a small smirk on her face

"I'm sure she is, but at that moment, I think she was just blaming herself for being powerless."

"It sounds like she was blaming 'the gods', as you put it and not herself."

"That's true as well." He said cryptically.

They ate their food in silence, studying each other movements, behaviors, their features. None of them made a sound, they enjoyed the silence while basking in each other's presence. Slowly, their hand snaked to the middle of the table and grasped the other's. Percy played the palm of her hands with his thumb while she played his thumb with hers.

Suddenly she pulled back her hand, "it's getting late, I have to go."

"Do you want me to walk with you?" Percy said, not yet willing to leave her.

"My, how gentlemanly of you." She exclaimed.

"You don't have to be so dramatic about it, I'm just being nice." A partial truth.

Their hands found each other again without much effort, this time it was Lunetta leading the way, pulling Percy forward, leading him into the unknown. He studied her under the small amount of light the streetlamps could give. It was dark, but she looked absolutely glowing.

They stopped in front of an inconspicuous apartment building, nothing out of the ordinary. He probably has already passed this same place so many times without giving much notice to it.

Without any signal, they leaned into each other, their breaths intertwining. Percy crouched down and Lunetta went on her tippy toes, their eyes closed, their lips centimeters apart. But at the last moment they both pulled away, unable to complete their intents or fulfill their desire.

Lunetta was the first to breakaway, running up the steps to her building, there she turned around to face a boy looking at her.

"Come by again tomorrow, Percy."

The person in question stood there as she disappeared into the apartments, realizing that it was the first time she said his name.


	3. Chapter 3

The Moon's Tide: Chapter 3

"So you don't mind if I'm four years younger?" Percy asked the girl in his arms. They were snuggling on her couch watching some sappy romance movie that he wasn't paying attention to, Lunetta was more important to him right now.

"Percy we've been over this, as long as you can drink we're fine," she turned around to face him. "You are twenty-one, right?"

"Gee, I sure hope so," he replied with slight sarcasm.

A long-drawn-out sigh. "Dork."

He buried his head is her hair, taking in her scent. She always smelled like cinnamon, not that he minds it. His companion for the past month have took up all of his mental capacity, every thought has been about her and the next time they will be together. Dinner has become a routine whether it's eating out or home cooked meals. She also gave him a makeover, taking him out shopping and updating his closet. They only started movie night today but it seemed that the movie they put on doesn't even matter as their attention were somewhere else.

"I want to do this again tomorrow."

"Didn't you say you have plans for tomorrow?" Lunetta said, slightly annoyed.

"But you're more important, I can skip it." He pressed on, not wanting to leave her. "I can stay here for the night."

"That was the plan in the first place, you're not leaving me Percy." She leaned her back against him. "But it's a reunion tomorrow, go with your friends, I'll be fine."

A reunion is an understatement, the winter solstice party on Olympus that haven't been thrown for five whole years is going to be the event of the century. Every known demigods and gods are going to be there, celebrating the longest night.

"Fine, but don't blame me for what I do when I get drunk."

She gave him a playful slap on the face. "I swear to God, if you embarrass yourself in front of everyone."

"Gods, remember?" He sighed. "It's still unfair, you're off tomorrow."

"Is it fair that you're on your one-month winter break of doing nothing?"

"But…" Lunetta gave him a kiss on the cheek to shut him up, and it worked fine.

The couple moved to the bedroom to sleep for the night. Percy took no time in drifting off, a feat that required no conscious effort as the movie bored him out of his mind. Lunetta gave him another kiss on the side of his face.

"I'm sorry that we haven't shared a kiss yet, but I'm not ready for it."

She snuggled in closer to his chest, stealing some warmth and Percy out of instinct draped his arm over her. The girl fell asleep, her body intertwined with his.

* * *

"Percy!" He felt tapping against his cheeks. "Wake up! You're drooling!"

"Huh?" Percy sat up in bed disoriented, hastily wiping the corners of his mouth. "What time is it?"

"It's 12 o'clock."

What? He was late! Percy bolted out of bed only to be pulled back in. "Have a good day." Lunette planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks." He returned it with a kiss of his own. "Don't wander away while I'm gone."

"Hmph," she puffed. "I'm not a womanizer like you."

Percy gave her a grin before grabbing his phone and ran out of the apartment, but not before putting on a thick sweater. He ran the half mile in heavy snow needed to reach his residence hall in just under three minutes. Once there, he slowed down into a quick walk as he has gotten into a lot of trouble for running in the dorms more than enough times.

His roommate wasn't in the room, most likely out for lunch. Percy was one of the lucky students able to snag a dorm with private showers for each room, something he thanked the fates for. He washed himself thoroughly, he was already late so he thought he might as well be his best when he showed up.

Now for the tricky part, picking out clothes. Percy has never been the most fashionable, even Lunetta has noticed this when she visited him for the first time. He thought back to when she literally threw away half of his clothes and dragged him to the mall.

' _There's no excuse to dress the way you do in this day and age!'_ She has said when Percy complained that his clothes were fine.

Now he was feeling grateful for her intervention, his old wardrobe was in no way presentable to the most powerful beings in the universe. After a few minutes agonizing he picked out a pair of light khaki pants and a dark navy tee with a floral pocket on his left chest. It was casual, but still looked nice enough to let people know that he knew how to dress. It was all for naught though as he still had to wear a sweater over it.

Percy fetched his watch from the drawer of his desk, it was a gift his cyclops half-brother sent as a birthday present three years ago. It was more than just a watch however as it could be transformed into a shield with the click of a button, a replacement for the one he broke in one of his quest many years ago.

He also grabbed a few drachmas from a hidden door in his desk, a stash he had only for emergencies. But as he was retrieving the golden coins a leather necklace fell out, from it hung five beads, the newest one being a miniature statue of Athena, a symbol for the battle against Gaea and her Giants. Percy did not return to camp again after that summer, he believed coming back there would only distract him from his goal since it held too many painful memories. He tied it around his neck and left the building.

Percy was stumped on how to get to the Empire State Building on time. He thought about the Gray Sisters' Taxi service, the pay wasn't a problem but he's having issues remembering the phrase used by Annabeth to call upon them. A regular taxi would work too but he's a broke college student whose wallet still haven't recovered from the shopping spree he was led on and he wasn't sure if they accepted a solid gold coin as payment.

He started on a walk, his destination wasn't too far away, a thirty-minute walk was all that's required and he wasn't in any rush.

"Perseus Jackson," a familiar voice said behind him.

Percy whirled around in surprise. "Lady Artemis!" He bowed out of respect. "To what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you again?"

"You're late, I was getting impatient." The goddess in her twelve years old form crossed her arms, visibly annoyed. It was really cute to him, like an angry hamster, albeit a really dangerous one.

"Aww," Percy cooed. "I didn't know you cared about me so much."

"Who said you can be so presumptuous around me?" She gave him a look. "Nice choice of clothes." Artemis was wearing full winter clothes, with a scarf and coats keeping her body warm.

"You have a very good eye, I picked it out myself," it was a truth so wildly false that he could hardly keep a straight face. "But it's unexpected for you to be so fashionable milady."

"Don't lie to me, you can't dress up to save your life." Cover is blown. "And I have to be, even gods have to learn how to keep up with the ever-changing world."

"I understand, it's really nice to see you again," Percy flashed a smile. "But I really have to go, I'm super late for the party and it's going to take me a while to get there."

Artemis looked at him incredulously. "Are you dense Perseus?"

"Hey!" He cried. "I did nothing to warrant that response, I'm simply in a rush!"

"Come," Artemis held out her hand waiting for the demigod to take it.

"Oh." Percy scratched his ear sheepishly. "I forgot gods could do that."

The pair walked hand-in-hand down the road, one moment they were treading on the sidewalk of a random street the next one they were walking up the steps of the Empire State Building. Percy couldn't help but admire the convenience of the mode of transportation that is Artemis.

"If you think I'm a car then you're in for a whole lot of trouble," Artemis said eyes still facing forward.

"That's an invasion of privacy."

"Hmph, I don't care." Who knew gods could be so sassy.

They obtained the keys to the elevator from the front desk without much of a problem, the authority and reputation of both of them would not incite much attitude from the usually rude security guard. The elevator is still as annoying as he remembered, the music played could only be described as torture to his ear.

Relief flood his mind as he heard the ding telling them that they were at their destination. The door of the elevator opened to show a site unseen by most mortal, the top of Mount Olympus, home of the gods.

"How long are you going to hold on to my hand you presumptuous boy?" Artemis said falsely irritated with a small smile on her face.

Percy quickly pulled away, fearing for his life. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Please don't turn me into a Jackalope!"

"Don't worry, you will make a cute decoration on my trophy wall." The goddess laughed, but he could not do the same.

"I'm sorry, it just felt so…" he paused to find the right word. "Familiar."

Hidden from the view of the demigod was a look of nervousness that flashed across Artemis' face.

They walked aimlessly around Olympus, just spending some time to catch up with each other, talking and laughing. All around them was a hustle and bustle of activity, minor gods rushing around to complete the preparation for the party. The pair settled down on a park bench in front of a statue of Apollo, striking his signature smile.

Once they both sat down they shed their outerwear, Artemis coats and simply disappeared into the void. She also took Percy's sweater with them too putting it away for convenience's sake. They didn't have to worry about the winter weather as the climate on Olympus was always adjusted to the most comfortable temperature.

"Ugh, why here?" Artemis complained. "The sight of him is making me sick."

"Don't be so negative, isn't he your older brother?" He joked.

"Watch your words Perseus, I'm not that forgiving." She gave him a glare. "I'm the one who helped gave birth to that annoying lumps of meat."

"I bet you regretted that dearly." They both laughed loudly. Well Percy laughed loudly, Artemis let out a more refined chuckle.

"I tell myself that every time I hear him talk."

Percy turned to look at the moon goddess, who did the same to him. Their eyes locked and for a moment he felt his heart lurched, pushing him toward her. He has felt this feeling every time he was with Lunetta, but why now? They both leaned in, eyes slowly closing, heart pounding. He swallowed. Then suddenly, as if a spell had just been lifted they both realized what they were doing and immediately pulled back. With their gaze averted the tension increased, pushing down on them like that time back on Mount Orthys when they held up the sky.

' _What was I thinking?'_ The demigod chided himself. _'She looks like a twelve years old! Am I a pedo?'_ They sat in an awkward silence for quite a long time, neither side willing to bring up what happened or what was about to happen.

"So," Percy leaned back and looked at the sky. "How are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" She turned her head towards him confused.

"Do you remember what we talked about the last time?" Meaning five years ago.

"Oh, hmm, it's going along fine," she sighed. "I've recently found a little something that is taking up all of my free time. How about you?"

"It's steady, I'm slowly building my life." He smiled. "I can't rush it, a mortal life is so fragile, one mishap can cause everything to fall apart and I'm just trying to take my time."

"That's admirable, it's not like gods that have all of eternity to do whatever they want, you are bound by the limit of your time."

"Oh? Is the man-hating goddess complimenting a man? What a rare occurrence that happens once every never!"

"Don't flatter yourself Perseus, the way you're acting can only be described as an upstart boy." She said the next part so quiet Percy almost didn't catch it. "And don't make me take it back."

Percy took in his victory, breathing in the sweet cinnamon-y smell of the achievement of a lifetime, getting recognized by Artemis. He plastered a childish grin on his face, something that was starting to annoy the goddess sitting next to him.

"I think the other demigods should start showing up by now," Artemis broke him out of his trance. "And I have to go attend the 'important' meeting." She formed air quotes.

"Ha! Sucks to be you!" Percy blurted out in addition to laughing loudly. "Enjoy the meeting! Imma blast."

One could literally see the vein popped out of her forehead, the temperature dropped by a few degrees. "Didn't I tell you to watch your words? BOY?"

Sensing the impending danger to his life, the demigod followed his primal instinct and immediately bolted from his seat, but sadly did not get very far. He felt himself getting smaller, his appendages shortened until he was hopping on all four, his skins itches as he felt hundreds of thousands of things spouted from his skin. He has experienced this before on Circe's Island where he got turned into a hamster, the only difference now is that his head felt heavier than usual, as if horns has spouted from his it.

Was it just him or is everything bigger than usual? He felt a pair of hands closed in on his torso, lifting him off the ground. Try as he might, his struggle for freedom was futile, his body no longer able to muster up much strength. He felt himself being turned around face-to-face with a gigantic Artemis, or was it him that's small?

"You make a very cute Jackalope." She smiled as she held a jackrabbit sized creature with antelope horns poking out of its head.

He tried to speak up but all that came out was a high-pitched squeal.

"You're not going anywhere Perseus, you are going to be my pet for the entire duration of the meeting," She paused for a moment to think of the right thing to say. "Think of it as an honor."

She flashed on top of her throne, Olympian sized, with Jackalope Percy scaled up too. Artemis has changed from her previous clothing into a Greek toga with only one clasp on her left shoulder. He was situated on her bare laps, his fur provided Artemis with a comfortable warmth.

"Call for help or jump off my laps and you will immediately be smitten by everyone in the room, understood?" Artemis whispered softly into his furry ears, which flickered the moment he felt the warm breath.

He nodded furiously, letting his understanding be known.

"Good." She leaned back in her throne, petting Percy on head, stroking his amazingly soft coat.

Percy felt satisfaction emerging from deep within himself with every stroke of her hand. He tried to fight it but to no avail, his hind leg started thumping rapidly as if it was his instinct, like how dogs wags their tail to express happiness. Percy felt his mind being clouded by the animal's basic desires as pleasure washed over his mind in waves, crashing against his mental restraint to not give in to such… good petting.

"Psst. Artemis," Aphrodite said from her left. "Did you get a new pet? It's way too cute."

"Yeah, I caught it about a month ago," she replied. "It has an attitude though, I don't know why it's so well-behaved today."

While this conversation was happening, Jackalope Percy was too busy nuzzling his head against Artemis' soft hand, having already lost his mind to the pleasure.

"May I?" The goddess of love asked tentatively while reaching out her hand.

"Sure," Artemis picked up Percy and passed him over to Aphrodite who immediately began admiring this impossibly adorable creature.

Jackalope Percy didn't even mind that it was Aphrodite touching him, he was just lost in the newfound pleasure of being petted. Human Percy on the other hand was desperately trying to break out of this humiliation. _'Focus on Lunetta,"_ he thought. But the only effect was morphing the goddess of love's face into her, which honestly is having the opposite effect of what he wanted, not that he minds it.

' _What a typical male, he doesn't even care which woman pet him.'_ Artemis joked in her head.

"Let's proceed with the meeting!" Lord Zeus back at it again with his dramatics.

Every deity in the room let out a collective sigh, another boring talk about nothing. Even the minor gods who used to so desire a spot in the throne room have started to regret their decision.

As Zeus droned on and on about his greatness and bragged about his prowess, Percy was being passed back and forth between the two goddesses. The rest of the Olympian however seemed like they couldn't be less interested in him, even his own father didn't pay attention to him, something Percy was a bit miffed about.

Eventually Aphrodite had to fix her make up again and gave Percy back to Artemis. Which the goddess of love was less than happy to do, but his original owner just flashed him a look of pity as if he just got rejected but the girl he liked. She cradled Percy with one arm while giving belly rubs with the other. Percy is exhausted from being passed around and has fallen asleep against Artemis, leg twitching at random.

An argument broke out on the other side of the room and woke him out of his slumber, the male gods were having some petty fights about something or other as usual while Dionysus and Hephaestus minded their own business, drinking wine and tinkering respectively. This continued for a while before Hestia finally spoke up.

"Olympians, we have guest outside, our children." She glared at Zeus who was about to speak up. "Let's not keep them waiting so we can all get on with our lives."

Zeus resigned under her intense stare. "Invite the demigods inside."

Artemis shifted Percy into a more dignified position curled up on her lap.

The demigods stared up in awe as they streamed into the throne room, shocked by the grandeur and the pure scale of everything. They had a look of admiration and maybe even fear, one could not have helped feeling that way as the rulers of the world stared down upon them. There were almost a thousand of them, the god must have been very busy within the last two decades. But as Percy noted, the increase in their numbers means that Camp Half-Blood is having more success finding and bringing them back, as for Camp Jupiter, well he doesn't know enough about them.

"Greeks!" Zeus addresses one half of the of the incomers, he made the usual dramatic speech welcoming them to the home of the gods and showing off their power, by the end of it the Greek demigods bowed as a sign of respect, but a whole of lot them got bored by it too.

Zeus sat back in his throne, after a wave of power pulsed out from the gods as they shifted into their Roman form. Jupiter started addressing his own campers in a manner no less dramatic than his counterpart.

Jackalope Percy looked at Diana not knowing if she would be as merciful to his life as Artemis was. "I won't kill such a cute creature," she whispered to him and nuzzled her face against his. He nudged against the goddess, trying to send out his thoughts of wanting to be returned to his human form.

"Not yet, she said you're going to be her pet for the whole meeting remember?"

She said that as Jupiter dismissed everyone to go into the ballroom and start the party. Percy gave Diana the best puppy eyes, Jackalopey eyes? eager to return to being not a Jackalope. She sighed and teleported them to the garden where Percy had original offended Artemis. He felt himself returning to his human form, becoming free of shackles of the curse placed upon him. Percy thanked Diana profusely, promising that he will make it back to her.

"I don't know if there's anything you can do for a goddess Perseus," she smiled. "But thank you for the offer."

"I'm still grateful for your help," he rubbed his wrist. "by the way, where did Lady Artemis go?"

"Am I not good enough to keep you company?" Diana said jokingly.

"Nonono," he quickly covered up his thoughtless comment. "It's just… I don't think that I've had a proper conversation with you before and that might be awkward."

"Well we have time, don't we? It's a long walk up there," she gestured for Percy to follow. "Come, we can learn more about each other."

The demigod and goddess pair set down the winding road toward the top Olympus. She stayed at an older age than Artemis, somewhere around 16-18 years old, looking more mature than her counterpart usually do. She still has the scent of cinnamon lingering around that he has become so accustomed lately for some strange reason.

"So, can you explain to me the Roman and Greek aspect thing?" He asked. "Do you two share memories, or read each other's thought? And how do you decide who's going to be in control?"

"Ok, so we can share the same experiences, she can observe what I'm doing like what she's doing right now, or like most of the time she can just go to sleep."

"Right, hi Lady Artemis." He waved at Diana.

"She said hi back, but anyways, we don't really read each other's thought, but we can effectively have conversations between ourselves." She got lost in her thought for a moment. "She also said she hope you learned your lesson."

"Well, I hope I did." Percy laughed.

"As for the control thing, it's just whoever feels like it."

"Can there be a time when you both coexist?"

"Yeah but we don't like that form, it's quite cumbersome to keep up."

They continued their walk up the winding road of Olympus, their destination only minutes away. But they were content to be in each other's company just for a little while, sharing a moment in their journey.

"Go have fun with your old friends, I'll be hanging out with other goddesses." Diana said before giving him a hug and flashing away.

He paced quickly toward the door of the ballroom, inside were rows and rows of couches and tables, demigods from each camp were mingling and generally having a good time, even some gods are chilling with the mortals. Percy looked around to find his friend, something that seemed impossible to do in this chaotic mass of people. Until he heard a loud "Percy!" cutting through the crowd.

Percy turned to see a large Chinese guy waving at him, Frank Zhang was as noticeable as always. As he made his way over, there were more people waving at him, Hazel right next to Frank, Jason and Piper sitting together on one couch, and Reyna by herself. So, he took the only open spot left next to the Praetor of Rome.

"You seemed lonely," he said as he sat down.

"Ooh," Jason winced. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Perce, her girlfriend would quite literally kill you."

"What?" Percy turned to Reyna. "I didn't know you swung that way."

"I got charm-spoken." She said sheepishly.

"Tsk tsk tsk Reyna," Piper spoke up. "That excuse isn't going to hold forever, our charm-speak can only get us so far."

While the others were busy talking, Percy conjured up a huge steak and some blue coke, something he has been deprived of for way too long.

The group had a great time catching up with each other, although it was mainly Percy catching up with everyone else as he was the only one separated from camp. Jason and Piper are the ambassador between the two camps sometimes swapping some campers to different places because the lifestyle of one camp might fit them better. Frank and Hazel are going to college on the west coast, Frank wanting to become a Zoologist and Hazel an archeologist. Reyna has stepped down from her Praetor position into a trainer, she will lead the Romans in their daily training and teach them strategies on the Roman way of fighting.

Percy however had no such great accomplishment, he started college last year and halfway through his second year and he still haven't found a passion to pursue or a major to transfer to. He's also jobless, the only way he's going to college is because of a "The Empire State Fund for Excellent Students." Which is just a way of saying Olympus is paying for him. Although recently he'd found something great, certain someone, but he isn't going to share it with the group yet, not until it progressed into something more solid.

"You know, sometimes our life is so boring that I can't help but reminisce on our time as demigods, when we adventured and saved the world, so to speak." Frank leaned back in his couch.

"Frank!" Hazel hit him in the arm shooting a quick glance at Percy.

"It's fine Hazel, I thought about that sometimes too, back to when we risked our life just by existing. It was more exciting for sure, but I made a promise with Annabeth to be happy, happy in life. I realized being a demigod had caused me a lot of pain, it may bring others joy but I have no such luxury. And so, I renounced that way of life, I just want a simple life, to achieve simple happiness and be content with living."

The whole group looked down solemnly, unable to meet Percy's gaze. They knew that it was him who lost the most in that life, and he could no longer put his trust in a failing investment.

"Hey come on! Cheer up guys!" Percy tried to bring up the mood. "I told you my life aspirations and you become sad? Way to shit on my dreams."

The first to laugh was Reyna, followed by Jason and then everyone else. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"I was just surprised," Reyna said. "When did our little Percy grow up so much?"

"I was matured back then, I think?"

"You're tripping Perce," Jason chuckled.

They all shared a moment of laughter, and for a moment it felt like they were teenagers again, having fun and not worrying about life.

"It's time for the dance everyone!" Hermes, the messenger god shouted, followed by a large cheer erupting from the crowd. Everyone rushed into the middle of the room, dancing to some songs that other people can't perceive. The two couples took off right away disappearing inside the crowd, leaving Reyna and Percy to sit there together awkwardly.

"Aren't you going to join them?" Percy asked.

"I can't dance by myself Percy, unless you want to join me?"

"Well I'm in no mood to get skewered by a daughter of Venus so I might have to decline."

"Aphrodite," she corrected. "Samantha's a Greek demigod."

"Oh my! The purely Roman girl have fallen for a graecus? How treasonous!" He chuckled at his own joke.

"Isn't it also treasonous that you have a SPQR brand on your forearm?" Reyna sighed. "I think that it's just proof that the rivalry between the two camps are subsiding."

"You know, not to be a dick or anything," Percy looked toward the mass of writhing body that is the dance floor. "But I've always thought you'd be happy being single as an independent leader."

She sighed and leaned back in her chair, lost in thought. Then she socked him in the arm.

"I guess I deserved that," he said while rubbing the spot where he got hit.

"To be fair, I've thought that for a long time too, seeing as how the two boys that I made advances on have clearly found people that are better than I am," a look of guilt passed her face when she realized what she had just said. "Wait, I'm so sorry Percy, I didn't mean to…"

"Don't mind it," he cut her off. "Stop making it such a taboo subject to bring up around me, I have accepted that I'm not getting her back so I'm going to my live for us. Just… continue with your story."

"I had my doubts about relationships after those two experiences. I've accepted being alone, and I was happy for a long time with that," she brushed hair out of her face and stared up at the constellations. "But she came into my life and broke it all apart. The first time I met her was like a breath of fresh air, she was so new, so bright, I was enticed the moment our eyes met."

"Love at first sight?" Percy asked.

She nodded. "But it made me felt so sad to be lonely again. I thought that there is no way such a beautiful girl could be interested in me, that a girl who can get anyone she wants would want another girl that can't even attract any boy."

"I understand what it's like to be so in love," Percy said. "It's nice, isn't it?"

"Yea. But anyways, that flung me into a period of depression, I was moping around and neglecting my praetor duties." Percy gasped. "One day while I was busy being sad I decided to move spot and went on a little hike to the top of New Rome. I thought looking over and remembering my duty would help me get better."

"Wait, hold up, pause!" He made the timeout signal with his arms. "You neglected your duties? Reyna the mean machine of work and productivity?"

That earned him another sock to the arm. "Ow! That's the same spot!"

"Just listen, will you? You're the one who asked to hear the story." Reyna sighed before moving on. "She found me moping around there out of pure coincidence and we started talking. And things took off from there."

"How beautiful."

"How about you?" Reyna turned to Percy. "I know none of the others would ask this because of Annabeth, but how is your love life?"

He looked around to see if anyone was listen in on their conversation. "Don't tell anybody this please, but I've recently found a mortal girl, she's really cute." The biggest was plastered on Percy's face. "I don't know if it would last forever, but we're both just living in the moment and going with the flow. She and I makes each other happy so that's all that matters for now."

"Reyna!" A high-pitched voice called out from behind. "Sorry to keep you waiting, do you wanna dance?"

"Sorry to cut our conversation short Percy, but my lovely lady is calling me" she stood up and took the hand of her lover. "I'll see you around."

With that Percy was left to his own device, contemplating the way his life was going. He felt a twinge of sadness to have realized everyone else's life has moved on with or without him, but also glad that he was able to get off his chest the blueprint of his future, the direction his life will move in. He was satisfied with what he had accomplished on this solstice.

Percy stood up to leave, already impatient and itching to continue building his life. It's as if the muses of the future have already begun playing their songs. His target is still blurry, but his aim stayed true and steady, pointed toward happiness.

When he walked past the door he came face to face with an intense pair of silver eyes staring him down. Well more like her face to his chest, Artemis in her twelve years old form is considerably shorter than Percy, but still no less intimidating.

"Where do you think you are going Perseus Jackson?" She demanded.

"Uhh…" He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm going home?"

"And who gave you permission to leave without informing me?"

"I'm not seeing your angle milady," Percy squirmed under her intensified gaze. "Was I supposed to in the first place?"

She sighed and held out her hand. "Dance with me."

Percy was dumbfounded, too shocked by the offer sent his way. His mouth opened and closed many times, trying to force out the words stuck in his mouth.

"You look like fish out of water." Artemis said.

"D-does this have any underlying catch? Like if I step on your foot you're going to keep me as a pet forever?"

"You're such a dork," she took his hand herself and dragged him to the middle of the room. "We only have so much time left boy, we need to take advantage of it."

He could start to hear a slow song playing, the magic of the Muses letting everyone hearing whatever music they wanted. Percy had to crouch a little to let Artemis' arms wrap around his neck, while his arms were more than long enough to hold her waist. They stared into each other's eyes and the pair rocked from side to side. Their body closer than he would've liked it, Percy would really like to stay uncastrated for the rest of his life if it could be avoided.

"You know, I realized this would look weird from the outside," Percy remarked. "It looks like an older brother dancing with this little sister."

"Perseus, I really don't want to finish the dance with a Jackalope in my arms, but I will if I have to," the small girl in his arms threatened. "So watch your damn words."

"Ok ok," Percy chuckled. "But can you please make this look less pedophilic?" He flinched, maybe that was too far.

Artemis magically grew into the size of a fully-grown adult in a matter of seconds, changing her appearance to be around his age. Something about her looked so familiar but he just can't put a finger on it. Then…

"Lunetta?"

Artemis cocked her head to one side. "Who?" Which then turn into a look of annoyance. "Are you thinking of another girl while dancing with me?"

"No! Of course not, How can my mind wander when you're right in front of me?" It must be his imagination. The person in question have hair so curly it barely stayed in a ponytail, and her eyes were blue, a beautiful shade of blue, he must be mistaken.

"Good."

He took a closer look at Artemis just to make sure, but he noticed that she seemed to be in an argument with herself, her face riddled with telltale twitches of annoyance. This went on for a whole minute before she settled again.

"Perseus?"

"Hmm?

"Don't be alarmed ok?"

Without any more warning, her form shifted again, this time taking on a black-haired appearance. He can tell Artemis was still there but a new being has joined in on the dance.

"I thought this form was cumbersome to maintain?" Percy asked.

"She was getting jealous," Artemis/Diana answered. "I wasn't! I just thought it was unfair!"

"I understand." He ended the argument before it could start ruining the moment.

"Hmph," the goddesses stared at Percy. "Presumptuous male."

They buried their face into Percy's neck, cheek against his collarbone. He took one of their hand with his own and held it against his chest, the other arm occupied with holding their body as close together as possible. With their heads resting against each other, the trio moved along with the flow of the music, dancing the night away.

 **Author's Note: I'm really happy to see this story capture a handful of followers and I'm glad that you guys liked it enough to have continue reading this far. I didn't expect the idea I got at random to even get a single following.**

 **But on to more important subjects, let me know if you guys would like for me to do a spin-off of this story following the love life of Reyna and Samantha (Samanna? Reyntha? lol) in the future. Thanks.**

 **-Cryptx**


	4. Chapter 4

The Moon's Tide- Chapter 4

Percy walked along the chilly winter street of Manhattan, headed back to the dorm where he lived. No lady Artemis to taxi him this time. The halls of his dormitory were deserted, as expected of it being five in the morning. He tried to open the door slowly as to not make any sudden noise that would wake up his roommate. There were two beds in the room, one was occupied, but the occupant could not be identified since he was hidden beneath a ton of blankets. His roommates snored loudly, every breath indicated that he should really visit a doctor to get it checked out.

He plopped down on his own bed, not bothering to take off the clothes he was wearing. Percy couldn't sleep however, the events that happened just a couple of hours earlier replayed in his mind like a video recording, repeating itself incessantly no matter how much he tried to push the thought away.

The image or him and Artemis, and Diana too of course, twirling in the middle of the ballroom, bodies pressed against one another, hands enclosed in each other's. They were forehead to forehead with no space in between, their eyes locked in a passionate gaze, something Percy was still shook about. For a split second during the dance, he felt as if their souls were conjoined, like him and her were becoming one. A feeling of love reared its head in his heart, and it scared him so much that he immediately split from their embrace and ran from Olympus, never looking back once.

"How am I still alive?" He said out loud, to no one and everyone. A male, dancing with the moon goddess is unheard of, much less both of them at the same time. The occurrence was so rare one would have an easier time looking for a unicorn. "And where was Zeus and Apollo during all of that, did they not bother to stop their daughter and sister from being touched by a male? Or did they simply not notice?" Almost in frustration.

"What would Lunetta do if I tell her about this?"

But deep inside Percy's consciousness there was a thought starting to form, "I think I'm falling for them." It was a thought that he wholeheartedly rejected, not daring to give it anymore fuel to grow.

Percy's goal was to be happy. He wanted to do that without being a demigod, he wanted to achieve his goal of living a normal human life, just with a little secret. But if the solstice party has proved anything, it was that he still has lingering feelings for it, something he didn't want to

admit since it would destroy his purpose. Falling in love with Artemis and Diana has done no good to anyone before and it would be no good to his ambitions now too.

He focused on the one thing that could take his mind off of them, Lunetta. Her presence seemed to calm him down and take up every bit of his attention, her every touch soothes his turbulent mind. When she's with him, his longing for a certain something, or someone, get satisfied.

They had plans together on Christmas Eve, something Percy very much look forward to. Lunetta and him are to explore the city in its Christmas glory, but for Percy, the most important part was spending time with her and making memories. With that he was able to drift off into a deep slumber, filled with dreams of a cinnamon scented girl, or goddess.

* * *

Percy sipped his Peppermint Mocha as he watched Lunetta work, it was Christmas Eve and the store could not be busier, bodies after bodies lined up at the counter to get their drinks, everyone chatting away happily in their holiday cheers.

'She _gets off in 30 minutes'_ He thought. Soon they'll happily be in each other's embrace and spending times together on the holiest day of the year.

He turned to face the window, outside families were holding their kids and dragged them around to sight-see, mostly likely going to a Christmas party right afterward. It reminded him of back when he was still in high school, spending time with his mother in a small apartment located in the Upper East Side of Manhattan.

When she married his step-father, Paul Blofis, their Christmas celebration got so much better. Mainly because it was lacking the presence of Gabe Ugliano, whose name perfectly describe his good looks. But his mother was so much happier, she would bake blue pastries and invite her friends over for a dinner that the whole family pitched in their effort together to create.

He remembered how his mother was so happy, he wanted that for himself, to create a life where smiles are always abundant. He sat lost in thought when suddenly…

"Percy!" He turned to face a smiling Lunetta. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," a smile blossomed on his face as he got up. "I'm tired of waiting."

The couple walked out of the store into a chilly street, they were bundled in winter clothes, with thick coats limiting how intimate their body could be, but they didn't since being in each other's company was enough for them. Percy shouldered a bag that contained a little surprise he's keeping secret for later.

The lasts of the sunlight were rapidly disappearing beneath the New York City skyline as night took over. They walked fast towards one of the most popular Christmas attraction in New York, the Rockefeller Center Tree.

The streets of the residential area were as empty as can be, families stayed in their apartment and held a celebration. Kids' shadows can be seen dashing across the curtain while adult stood around holding drinks and socializing. The families had decorated what little of a balcony they had with flashing lights to keep the spirit of the season.

Percy and Lunetta walked through the empty street holding hands, they reached downtown where it was a bit more populated with people going to parties and bars. Some couples and families joined them on their trip to Rockefeller Center. They engaged in conversations with a few strangers, discussing their plans after the holidays, many of them were students that didn't go home, just like Percy, although his was only a bus ride away.

The place was packed, thousands of New Yorkers and tourists alike flocked the place to sight-see and take pictures. Percy have lived here long enough to start getting bored by the same sight over and over again. Lunetta however was a different story, she looked at everything like it was new to her, the lights, the people, and her companion dazzled her eyes.

"Why are you so excited about this?" Percy asked. "They put on the same thing every year."

"It's because I've never really explored the city before, you know I'm not from here." It was something he hardly believed, she had acclimated so well that one would think that she was native to the city. "And besides, I'm with you. Just spending time like this with such a cute boy is enough to make me the happiest girl in the world."

Percy blushed and looked away, his free hand covering the red complexion appearing on his face. On Lunetta's face was a sly smile, showing her amusement in messing around with him. The couple tightened their grip on each other, as if they were about to get wrenched away. They continued their walk toward the center of activity where tourists and native alike were clamoring to get a perfect picture with the Christmas tree as the backdrop.

Every visitor was greeted with rows of glowing angels blowing a fanfare, welcoming their royal guests. The venue was full of bustling busybodies, taking hundreds of pictures to leave in the back of their phone never to be looked at again, except to post on social media. Percy noticed a lot of other couples are here too, spending Christmas and doing the same thing as he was. Lunetta pulled him through the crowd to gaze upon the main attraction, a Christmas tree adorned with tons of decorations, flashing lights, and a gigantic star at the very top. Lunetta looked upon it with an expression of awe, bathing in its radiance and beauty just as Percy was doing with her.

"It's beautiful," Lunetta said in awe, her eyes reflecting the thousands on lights hanging from the gargantuan tree.

"I can think of a little something that's more beautiful," he wrapped his arm around her waist and flashed a mischievous grin.

"Dummy," she looked around, embarrassed. "Don't make me blush in public like that!" But her actions were completely different from her statement when she snuggled herself closer to Percy.

Once they had gotten enough of the sight, the pair moved on to explore the rest of the city, whose decoration is no less extravagant than the previous sight. The window displays of the shops enticing customers to come inside and blow some money, which Percy had to desperate drag Lunetta away from. Street light poles were wrapped in flashing lights and those frilly glitter ropes. The couple wandered around aimlessly, or as he let her believe. The truth is that he was deliberately steering them towards Central Park, but just as they were almost at their destination she spoke up.

"I'm hungry."

"Hm? Where do you want to eat then?" He played it cool on the outside, but in his mind, he was busy agonizing. _'God damn it! We're so close to the goal!"_

"I don't know," she looked at Percy with a smile. "You tell me Mr. Native New Yorker."

After few minutes of him throwing out suggestions and her waving it away like a fly they finally settled on a general type of establishment, they were going to a deli, but troubles are finding ones that are open on Christmas night at this hour without being packed. The pair walked around the city, steering clear of restaurant with lines around the block. They finally found one tucked away in a smaller street with only a small line. It was a small one that doesn't have those blinding lights outside their shop to attract customers, probably the reason it isn't very noticed. It's a type of place that only those in the known goes to, most other people are attracted by the big names like Katz's or 2nd Avenue that are covered by every kind of magazine and TV shows.

The atmosphere inside was warm and cozy, people in there looked like they all knew each other one way or another so it was a bit raucous with all the loud talking. Percy looked at Lunetta to ask for her approval.

"It looks friendly," She answered his question before he could even ask. "Let's go."

The inside was brightly lit, the employees were all happily serving every customer, which is weird since they had to work on Christmas Eve. The waitresses were pacing around taking people's orders and seating new customers. A young woman sat them down at a booth next to the window, she seemed awfully friendly with Percy, touching at any chances she gets and ignoring Lunetta who was next to him.

"Are you cheating on me so blatantly like that?" Lunetta glared at him. "We've only just started dating you know."

"What?" Percy laughed. "I can't help if my charm attracts other girls, you are one of its victim after all. But you are the cutest one here, I can't give that up."

"I'll let you off the hook this time," she said annoyed, arms folded over her chest.

"Besides, I'm pretty loyal, a lot of people have said that's my fatal flaw." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder to pacify her anger.

"Uhh," Lunetta gave him a look like she couldn't believe what he just said. "Who is their right mind would think that loyalty is a fault?"

"Well," Percy was struggling to explain how he used to go questing and how his loyalty to his friends could put himself is danger. Even Athena herself told him that it was his fatal flaw. "It's a long story that isn't very believable."

"Well you'll have to tell me about it one day," she said. "I want to know more about you."

Percy rubbed the back of his head. There was no way a mortal would believe that he went to a camp for children of the gods where he saved the world from danger many times. He had just developed a relationship with her, and making her think he was a crazy delusional college kid that's way too invested in Greek mythology would only destroy her opinion of him, like that one time he broke a huge piece of iceberg off into the ocean.

"I'm going to get a pastrami sandwich," Percy said. "How about you?"

"I'll get whatever you get," Lunetta gave him an expectant look. "Don't disappoint me."

"It's our first time, we gotta take the risk and not expect it to be the best most amazing thing ever."

A long sigh ensued. "I hate it when you use redundant words like that. Best most? Like why?"

"It puts emphasis, you know? Like it's really amazing and then even more. And I think it's cute."

"Dork. I still expect to not get disappointed."

With the pressure on, Percy had to make it the best order ever to not let down her expectations. He looked around, the restaurant was littered with couples, a lot of them seemed like the hippies that goes to Burning Man, and always promotes peace and harmony for the world. Others are families taking their kids out for the night or tourists that wanted to escape the huge lines. But they all seemed more than satisfied with the deli, which he took as a good sign.

An older heavyset woman walked up to them, in her hand was a pen and note pad used to take down orders, she looked like one of those grandma that always kept her kids well fed and plump. "How may I help you today?" She asked in a heavy New York accent.

"Two pastramis on rye please," he responded cheerfully.

"You two are new to this place, right?" She smiled bright to keep them comfortable.

"How did you know?" Percy put up a wary barrier in his mind, he always kept his defenses up in new places since monster can always show up everywhere.

"Well, not a lot of people who goes here aren't regulars, it's so unknown around here with all the other large delis you know?" She continued. "It's always refreshing to see new faces around here so I was just happy."

"Well if the others around here are anything to go by, then your food must be great," he said to the lady. "And I heard from a lot of my hipster friends that undiscovered places are always the best ones."

"You betcha young man!" She laughed. "Just sit tight, then I'll bring the food to you young couple."

Both Percy and Lunetta blushed profusely, they haven't been referred to as a couple so openly before so they weren't used to it, but they didn't not like it either. The couple looked at each other, drinking in the fact that they're in a relationship and happy together. Percy felt his heart lurched again when he stared into her eyes, pushing him to her. Just like before, they both leaned in closer, eyes closed, their lips inches away, but Lunetta was the first to pull away. Wait, just like before?

She put her hands on his chest, slightly pushing. "Wait. Not yet."

Percy looked down dejectedly. He sighed but in his mind felt a strong déjà vu, where has this happened before? He didn't know or rather, he didn't want to remember because it was a life-threatening experience that his mind erased to keep his sanity. They sat back in their original position very awkwardly, the mood slightly ruined.

"I don't want to force this," Percy broke the silence. "So no matter what, I'll wait until you're ready."

"Thank you." Lunetta reached out and held his hand, a sign that their bond still hasn't broken.

The lady came back with their food on a round tray. "Here are your sandwiches, and two complementary Cokes on the house." She winked before walking away.

"Thank you!" Percy said and she waved back warmly.

They dug into their food letting out a moan in the very first bite. It was that good. Juices spilled from the pastrami with every bite, the rye was perfectly toasted, crunchy outside and soft inside, and it was soaking up everything. The mustard added a little spice and a tanginess that cut through the other flavors perfectly, the pickle on the side provided a nice palate cleanser to switch up the flavors a little. The pair devoured the sandwich with little to no restraint, it's tastiness preventing them stopping.

"I think this was a great discovery." Lunetta said after finishing up.

"Well, all credits go to you," He took a draught of the Coke. "You're the one that wanted some late-night dinner."

"You know where to give credit when it's due, I commend you for that," she gave him a pat on the head.

Percy paid for the dinner with a quite generous tip for the waitress, they left the restaurant feeling full and satisfied. The air outside was still freezing

"What do you want to do now," Lunetta took a look at her phone. "It's almost twelve already?"

"Let's go to Central Park," Percy lead the way this time. "I have a little surprise for us."

It was a quick walk to the edge of the park, off on one side was the Trump skating rink, brightly illuminated, while the rest of the park was just dimly lit walkways, couples took up the benches and made out, but that wasn't the plan for them. Percy lead them off the path into the woods, trekking through dirt until they reached the edge of the lake. It was frozen all the way across, with his demigod senses he could feel that the ice was somewhat thick, with only few small patches of dangerous spots. He opened the bag on his shoulder and brought out two pairs of ice skates, a mischievous smile showing on his face.

"Oh no, that's dangerous Percy, I've read on the internet that this lake is not a safe area to skate on," Lunetta said a little scared of her boyfriend's intentions.

"It adds to the excitement don't you think?" He handed her a pair.

"If I don't live through this, I'm coming back to haunt you." She took off her shoes and started strapping the skates to her foot.

"Don't worry, I'll come through and save you," but Percy was completely worry-free. His power as a son of the sea god would keep them safe no matter what.

When they finished their preparation, the pair headed towards the ice, Percy first because Lunetta was scared. As he stepped on the ice Percy concentrated and willed the water underneath the sheet of ice to brace his weight, forming an even more solid structure to skate on. They glided across the surface of the lake, Lunetta a lot more graceful than Percy, but she was still cautious of the platform she was standing on.

There was no other light source than the moon around, it was as if they were in the wilderness, except for the obvious city lights peeking through the trees. Lunetta looked absolutely beautiful in the moonlight, as expected of her namesake, but it looked like the moon itself was shining a spotlight to display the beauty in front of him. Her auburn hair flowed and bathed in the gentle glow, her eyes seemed to take on a silver shine that pierced through the darkness.

She did a twirl that Percy could not help but admire, _'I thought she was scared?'_

He made his way to where she was, slowly skating, making screeching noises that scratched the perfect surface of the ice. He hoped that Artemis didn't spot them, which is honestly hard not to since she was probably driving her chariot across the sky at the moment.

Percy and Lunetta held hands as they skated, twirling and turning. They moved to the center of the lake, lost in their little dance across the ice. It dead silent except for the scratching noises of the skates and the wind that howled in anticipation of what's to come soon. Now Percy was only so-so at skating, he could only do basic things like move forward and turn. His partner on the other hand was making circles around him, jumping and twirling with such force that would've been dangerous without his power as a demigod.

As they continued, the pair started skating with reckless abandon, no more were they scared of the possible thing ice beneath their feet, until Percy hit a bump and fell square on his butt. He did not expect there to be a spot where the iced froze higher than other.

Lunetta rushed over to examine her fallen boyfriend to make sure he wasn't hurt. She had a slight smile of amusement on her face, the poked fun at Percy's amateur skills. But in an almost comical twist, some might say that it was instant karma, that she hit the same bump and fell on top of him. He caught her with his arm outstretched, her arms wrapped around his neck the moment her body came in contact with his.

No matter how funny it was, neither of them could laugh. Their faces were again inches apart, eyes locked on the other's lips. Their hearts wanted to just go through with it, but something still need to be out of the way first.

"Perseus," She spoke. "I think I'm ready." He looked into her eyes and saw a glowing silver staring back at him, but he still didn't recognize the person he had been with all this time.

"Lunetta… Are you sure?" He said tentatively, but in anticipation.

"Call me by my real name." Her hands came up to caress his face, they were forehead to forehead.

"What? Are you saying you gave me a fake name?"

"Well, not quite, it was just a different name that represented me."

Percy was still no less confused. Lunetta sighed, in a moment of anticipation, the wind stopped, the moon seemed to shine even brighter, or was it Lunetta who was glowing. The girl he was holding in his arms slimmed down, he could feel the baby fat on her literally disappear, her long curly hair straightened out and fell over her face.

He reached up and brushed away the curtain covering the face of his girlfriend, and he couldn't help but be surprised the what he saw. Behind it was a face he was all too familiar with, the one who sent him on the quest of his life.

"Lady Artemis, what are you…" He gulped. "Are you… Lunetta?"

"I'm sorry Perseus," she looked down. "I'm sorry for deceiving you… It's just that… I've had feelings for you for so long, I can't..."

"T-Then w-w-what about Lunetta?" He asked, still in shock. "Did you know I was going to be there on that day?"

"No," Lunetta turned Lady Artemis shook her head. "I was experiencing life as a mortal, it was something I did to get a change of pace. And then you came into my life and I just… I wanted it."

"But why?" Percy shouted. "You know my goal! I wanted a normal life! How can I do that when I love you?"

"Because I love you too!" She broke down crying, tears dropping on Percy's clothes. "Why did you steal my heart like that and then leave me for five whole years?"

Percy rushed forward and embraced her as she held on strongly to his back. They stayed there for a long time, Artemis sobbed into his shoulder, he felt the memories of that night five years ago came into his head and it was such a similar feeling to that night, when she was crying and he was comforting the goddess. Even when her tears had dried up Artemis still held on because she didn't want to let go.

"Hey, you don't have to hold me so tight," he joked to try bringing up the mood. "I won't run away."

"I don't trust you," she looked at him with puffy eyes. "Demigods are always tricky."

"Wow," he laughed. "I thought you said you loved me just a bit earlier?"

"Percy," Artemis reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The pair leaned in, eyes met, their forehead touched and for a moment it seemed like they were sharing their minds, but he felt like there was someone else taking a part in their little soiree.

"I think Lady Diana wants in," Percy said. "She's fighting a lot for it."

"I don't care what she feels right now, I met you first so I have priority," she paused for a moment. "Ok, I made a little compromise with her, but she wants you right after."

"We love you." Artemis said without changing form.

"I love you both."

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, with every pent-up feeling bursting from their dams and flooding the other's mind. They felt mental fireworks exploded as rocket ships blasted off the surface of Earth. Every single desire burst forth, flooding the other's mind as they became one for that single moment.

"Ok move out the way," a dark-haired goddess said, as she replace Artemis. "It's my turn with him."


End file.
